


as night falls

by Phoenix_Allura (Artemis_Autumn_Marie)



Series: Nix's Thominho Week 2020 [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I missed my own event lol, It's fine!, M/M, Night, Short, Thominho Week, Thominho Week 2020, i am here now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Autumn_Marie/pseuds/Phoenix_Allura
Summary: Prompt: NightThomas doesn't... well, he can't sleep, okay?Minho notices, and decides it's time to do something about it.
Relationships: Minho/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: Nix's Thominho Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078001
Kudos: 22
Collections: Pieces of Thominho, Thominho Week 2020





	as night falls

Thomas had taken to sleeping in the Deadheads; he didn't know why, but he was more comfortable out here than in the main sleeping area--even though the hammocks and flat ground would doubtless be better for sleeping--and the Homestead was considered reserved for Keepers and the sick.  
So he slipped away, every night.  
He figured someone had to have noticed, but no one had called him on it, and he was up and ready before everyone but Newt and Frypan.  
He'd kept the blanket someone had laid over him, nights ago.  
It felt like it had been a different age.  
(It had been less than two weeks.)  
Curled up out here, on rocks and grass and roots, there was no one to notice if he woke up from nightmares.  
If he gasped barely-remembered names.  
No one had to know.  
No one needed to know that he didn't sleep much. Minho would stop him from running for sure if he knew; if any of the Runners had so much as a sniffle, they were benched for the day.  
So Thomas tucked himself into his usual spot, between the wall and a tree.  
And hoped he would sleep tonight.

Minho had noticed Thomas slinking off.  
He'd been doing it all week.  
At first, Minho had thought that maybe he'd found another way into the Maze, was climbing the walls at night and getting in, but Thomas was too awake for that every morning.  
And he didn't think Thomas would do that. Not after they spent that night in the Maze.   
But it still worried Minho. His boyfriend, sneaking off every night, coming back most mornings looking like he'd be better off sleeping than running.  
(It was one of the reasons Minho kept Thomas with him. That, and he could kiss Thomas silly during their lunch and no one had to know.  
Well, Newt probably knew, but that didn't count, because Newt knew everything.)   
Minho tapped Newt on the shoulder lightly and nodded his head in Thomas's direction.  
"Yeah, yeah, shank, I won't raise the alarm if I miss you during rounds." Minho jogged, lightly, so he didn't disturb anyone sleeping.  
Not that these boys would be asleep, not yet. In the Homestead, maybe.  
He found Thomas a few minutes later, where he’d been sleeping the night he’d come out here. (When he’d run in the Maze and just kept running.  
It had been the first time Minho had actually been scared of losing Thomas.  
When they’d been stuck in the Maze together--he hadn’t had time to be scared, not after the initial panic.)  
Minho slid down the wall next to him. What was so bad about the Glade that Thomas avoided sleeping there?  
Minho watched Thomas, tracked his breathing and every shift of his body until his own eyes slid shut.  
He woke up later that night, to harsh breathing and Thomas pulling away from him.  
Carefully, Minho reached out, wrapped his arms around him.  
“‘Inho?” Thomas’s voice was sleep-soft. “What’re you doing out here?”  
“I came to see where you sleep, shank, and stayed out here to see the appeal,” Minho said softly.   
“Well, you can leave if you want, I’m fine.” Given that Minho thought he’d just woken from a nightmare, he wanted to argue.  
“Well, I don’t want. Now come back here and tell me what woke you up.”   
It took a few minutes, but Thomas eventually told him about the dreams he’d been having; that tonight was the first night he hadn’t woken up screaming.  
(Later on, when they were separated by WICKED, after the Scorch, Minho thought about that night a lot.  
He wanted Thomas with him. But he didn’t even know where Thomas was.  
And most of all, he wondered: How was Thomas sleeping? Was he sleeping? There was more nightmare fodder now than before.)  
“Go back to sleep, Thomas. Won’t bug me much if you wake me up.” Even with that, neither of them went back to sleep for a long time.  
They stared at the stars, wondering what might be out there.  
(In the Scorch, looking at real stars, tucked up against each other carefully, they wondered: Why did they have to be stuck here?)  
For that night, in the black of the woods, with only a blanket and uncomfortable ground, Thomas and Minho did not sleep so much as they watched.  
And it felt like the stars were watching them too.  
Like even the night knew these boys, one day, would belong to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> It's been a while, and I ended up missing Thominho Week completely, oops. (Exams and then waiting for grades stress and then work all got in the way. But I'm here, and it'll get done eventually, just like whumptober.)  
> Let me know what you thought!  
> As always,  
> Nix


End file.
